


True Until it's Not

by guineamania



Category: White Collar
Genre: Deception, Gen, Lies, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marshals say that Neal could be alive, confirming Peter's suspicions. But what does he do with this information?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Until it's Not

**Author's Note:**

> For runthecon and the prompt: "True Until it's Not"

“Agent Peter Burke, thank you for meeting with us,” the marshal smiled as Peter took a seat across from her. Peter nodded but he was cautious, he knew no reason the Marshals would want to see him now. None of the cases he was supervising had anything to do with the Marshals and he had already made himself clear on his opinions on the CI program. He firmly believed it had to be considered on a case by case basis. The criminal had to be non-violent, not a flight risk and prove he had something to offer. The Marshals agreed that Neal only fitted into two of those categories and Peter argued the hassle they had with Neal disappearing and people assuming he had run when he actually needed help. After Neal’s death he had moved out to DC taking up the job that was waiting for him. He had no reason to stay in New York anymore and Elizabeth and baby Neal were in Washington.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you because we have reason to believe that Neal Caffrey is still alive,” the Marshall stated and Peter’s jaw dropped. Ever since he had found the container he had hoped Neal was still alive but the Marshal’s wouldn't investigate unless the had proof. In front of Peter there were two roads. The first was to tell the truth, help the Marshals find Neal, find its his best friend was still alive and not break the law. The second was to lie, put his job at risk, never find out if Neal was really alive but if Neal was alive he would be free at last. He had done more than enough for the FBI to deserve his freedom.  
“Why?” Peter asked. “I held his dead body in my arms, I would know if he was faking it,” he continued, his decision made and he would have to live with it and its consequences now.  
“During an audit we discovered that the doctor that signed Mr Caffrey’s death certificate has been taking bribes to falsify causes of death. This coupled with the fact that all Mr Caffrey’s belongings were sent to a mysterious relative in France that has no social media presence and no job,” the Marshal explained. If this was true then it really had been a bad case of bad luck that the con had been discovered. If the doctor hadn't been caught then there would be no suspicion. “I’m sorry to disappoint but I don't know anything that could help you. If he’s alive he's conning me as well and he knows how I work. I won't be able to catch him again,” Peter stated and the Marshal seemed to believe him.  
“Thank you for meeting with me Agent Burke. We’ll keep you informed.”  
  
That night Peter sat in his living room staring at the pictures of the container Neal had left behind. He promised himself he wouldn't look for Neal but he couldn't help but wonder if he was alive and if the plan had succeeded. “Where are you Neal?” Peter sighed, putting all the photos back in his ‘Neal Box’.  
“Well, I was in Paris,” a familiar voice spoke up from the shadows and Peter spun around, shock painted all over his face for the second time in one day. Neal stood there and Peter didn't even care how the thief got into his house.  
“You were dead,” Peter murmured and Neal just smiled.  
“True until it’s not I guess. Neal Caffrey is dead. It’s Nick Anderson now,” Neal shrugged as Peter took him all in.  
“Why have you come here?” Peter asked and the smile dropped from Neal’s face.  
“I need your help. I need your help to stay dead.”


End file.
